The most dangerous words
by Nalet
Summary: Nothing's truly appreciated until it's gone. Sherlock realized that after the phone call his sister made him take.


Sherlock and John were on their way to St. Bart's for the first time after what happened with Euros. This trip was one that John was not looking forward to. It would also be the first time they'd seen Molly since the event. John knew it would be very awkward. Molly still didn't know what was actually going on. John was almost certain Sherlock knew this as well. Sherlock didn't speak a word the entire ride there. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

They walked in the building, and headed straight to the morgue. The motion came naturally for them. This was what they normally did when they entered the hospital. However, today each step felt like a step closer to doom for John, and he wasn't even the one in trouble. John recalled the phone call Sherlock was forced to have. He remembered Sherlock begging Molly to tell him she loved him. He remembered Molly saying that she'd only do it if he said it like he meant it. He had expected Sherlock to say it once. He expected it to be obvious that he didn't care. That his voice would be dripping with false sincerity. But that didn't happen. He said it once, and it sounded like he meant it. John assumed this was because Sherlock was a better actor than he had previously thought, but then he did something that was a completely, unexplainable surprise. He said it again. He only needed to say it once in order to get what he wanted, but he said it twice. He said it twice with beautiful emotion John didn't know he was capable of. John always knew that Molly had a thing for Sherlock, everyone did. It was always obvious. That's why John thought the phone call was so cruel. Because he knew that Molly loved him, but didn't think that Sherlock felt as strongly as he did.

Then, of course, there was his burst of anger. After the exchange between Sherlock and Molly, John knew the anger wasn't because Euros's game was frustrating. All the games were frustrating, but he didn't get that upset at any of them. John knew that the anger came from the fear of losing Molly. He realized that Sherlock couldn't stand it. He remembered something he had heard multiple times. "Nothing's truly appreciated until it's gone." John saw in that moment, that Sherlock realized he couldn't live without Molly. Sherlock became scared and angry at the thought of never seeing her again.

The two reached the door to the morgue and open it. John slowly walks in, preparing himself for awkwardness, but that's not what happened. Sherlock kept walking at the same pace until he reached Molly. She was looking at some body alone. Both John and Molly were caught by surprise when Sherlock grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. He held her close like he was afraid he was going to lose her. John stared wide eyed at the two. Molly herself, looked surprised until eventually she joined him in the hug. The two just stood there like that for quite some time. Sherlock held Molly like she was the most precious thing in the world. If it was anyone other than Sherlock who started the hug, than John would've found the sight to be very heartwarming. However, he could find the sight nothing more than a surprise. John came in here expecting Molly to be mad at Sherlock, and for the man to either explain, or just make it worse by being his usual pompous self, or both. He never could have imagined that Sherlock would show such a sign of affection without hesitation. Then he remembered the same quote he remembered earlier.

"Nothing's truly appreciated until it's gone."

John realized that Sherlock had begun to realize any feelings he had for Molly the moment someone threatened to take her away.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered as he pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

He lightly kissed Molly's lips, and went to start working on the case. Molly and John soon joined in and everything went back to normal. Well mostly everything.

From that point on, Molly found herself at 221b a lot more often. Her and Sherlock were also seen together much more than before. Even when they were examining something together, they would sit or stand a lot closer than was necessary. Eventually, that migrated to going out on dates. A common topic of idle conversation became what a date with Sherlock must be like. Months passed after the two started going on dates, and before long Molly was living in 221b Baker Street.

The two were no longer an odd sight to see. Everyone grew used to seeing them together. Sherlock no longer seemed to even have so much as a thought of drugs left in his brain. Everything just seemed to be better than before. Everything improved and it was all because, a sociopath was forced to say the three most dangerous and beautiful words the word has ever known.


End file.
